If Celebrities were Halfbloods
by lnb1221
Summary: Like the title explains this is about if celebrities were half-bloods. Read if you dare or if you awsome, your choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Lnb1221 here as you probably know if you've read my other story **_The Daughter of Poseidon _**Anyway, this chapter is just an author's note to let you know how things are going to work.**

**1) Review and tell me the name of a celebrity, book, movie, or T.V. show character, if they are from a book, movie, or T.V. show please tell me what they are from.**

**2) I will do something like this for the chapter about them**

_**Name:**_

_**Date of Birth:**_

_**Mom:**_

_**Dad:**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Camp: **_

**3) You review and tell me what you thought**

**That is how it going to work pretty much so, if you don't mind hurry up and review and tell me what you want to see, this should be interesting. **

**-lnb1221**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lnb1221 here! I would like to thank my first reviewer Grace! Without further ado here we go; **

_Name: __**Logan Wade Lerman**_

_Date of Birth: __**January 19, 1992**_

_Place of Birth: __**Beverly Hills, California, United States**_

_Mom: __**Lisa Lerman**_

_Dad: __**Apollo**_

_Abilities: __**Gets a lot of dates, can pull the sun chariot (sort of), and can shoot a bow and arrow extremely well.**_

_Camp: __**Camp Half-Blood**_

_Notes: __**Often considered a son of Poseidon because of his role as Percy Jackson in 2010 movie "Percy Jackson and the Olympians". Is a model for "Teen Vogue".**_

_Story _

I stepped over the top of the hill and looked down at what lay before me. There was a volleyball court, a climbing wall spewing lava, and thirty some odd cabins scattered all around leading to a beach.

My manager had sent me here to learn more about the character I was playing in an upcoming movie. Little did he know this is where I belonged. I hesitated a moment longer and stepped over the border. I walked to the Big House to check in so they wouldn't think I was a stowaway or something.

As I got closer I saw the camp director, Mr. D, and Chiron playing pinochle.

"Ah Mr. Lerman, here to shadow Percy some more I presume." Chiron asked me I stepped onto the porch.

"Yes sir." I told him grabbing one of the many name tags that laid on table before him and scribbling my name upon it.

"Good, good. The campers are at breakfast right now, if you want to join them."

"Thank you sir. I will head right that way." I told him starting to walk away but, he stopped me.

"Mr. Lerman."

"Yes sir." I responded turning to face him once more.

"You know you are one of them don't you? You know you belong here right? That's why you applied for role." I just stood there dumbfounded, how had he read my mind. After a few moments I managed a curt nod and walked away toward the dinning pavilion.

When I got there I looked around for Percy. He found me first and gestured me over.

"Hey dude, What's up?" he asked me as we did that little handshake that guys always do when they greet each other.

"Nothin much man, you?" I asked sitting down. A nymph quickly came up to serve me.

"Same, when do you start filming?" he replied as I put some eggs and bacon on my plate.

"I'm not sure, probably soon though." I replied getting up to put my offering in the fire pit and said a prayer, _Please dad just claim me, I know I belong here, I don't care who you are just claim me._

When I opened my eyes everyone was staring and pointing above my head and Percy was silent. I looked up and saw a shining orange circle with a bow and arrow in the middle floating above my hair. As I looked out over the crowd Chiron showed up.

"Welcome to camp half-blood, Logan Lerman, son of Apollo."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me who want to see profiled next!**

**-lnb1221**


	3. Chapter 3

_**H**_**ey people of fan fiction lnb1221 here again! Thank you DemiGodLover for the idea for this chapter! I will try to get to everyone's ideas soon! **

_Name: __**Harry James Potter**_

_Date of Birth: __**July 31, 1980**_

_Place of Birth: __**Unknown**_

_Mom: __**Hecate **_

_Dad: __**James "Prongs" Potter**_

_Spouse: __**Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley**_

_Children:__** James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter**_

_Abilities: __**To cast spells, to fly on a broom**_

_Camp: __**Camp Half-Blood**_

_Notes: __**Went to school at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" . Very skilled magician. Skilled Quidditch player.**_

**_Story_**

I looked down at the camp as I flew above it on my Broom. I scanned for an area where someone who was in charge would be. After a few minutes I saw a huge white house, I quickly brought my broom down to land on the porch.

There was a half man, half horse, a man who looked like he had been awake for days, and a little half boy, half goat creature sitting on the porch. The adults were playing cards and the little boy was playing with ABC blocks, but instead of ABC's they had Greek letters on them, I don't know how I knew they were Greek, I just knew.

"Hello young man how may I help you?" the half horse thing asked me looking up from his game.

"Yes, my uncle sent me to stay here, he said I would safer here."

"Right you are my good man, how old are you?

"Twelve, sir." I replied looking at my feet.

"Good, where do you study?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." this guy asks a lot of questions.

"Now, one more question and I will let you watch the orientation video. What is your name?"

"Harry, Harry James Potter." I told me sighing with relief, no more questions.

The horse dude led me into a dimly lit room with a T.V. in it and started the video. The video showed campers playing volley ball, climbing a lava wall, and playing capture the flag, which was no Quidditch but, still looked fun. The last section was about what I "was" and why I was here. That section left me with more questions than answers.

After the video I was shown to my cabin. I was placed in the Hermes cabin since I was unclaimed. I secretly hoped to be claimed soon but, I would never voice it.

Around six some sort of horn blew and everyone in the cabin got up and stood in a line according to their seniority, so naturally I was at the back. Walking out of the cabin I was approached by a group of tuff looking boys.

"Hey look at the nerd!" the biggest and toughest of the boys called, getting laughs from his friends, little did he know that this "nerd" could turn him into a frog, or worse, " look how big his glasses are! And his cape! Who wears a cape?" he said snickering along with his friends.

"I do." I replied pulling out my wand, he was going to pay making fun of my school uniform.

"Look now he's going to beat us with a stick!" he snickered, now he's going to get it, I turned him into a frog. As I did a shimmering circle with a wand in the middle appeared above my head.

Then Chiron appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Welcome to Camp-Half blood, Harry Potter, son of Hecate."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me who want to see profiled next!**

**-lnb1221**


	4. Chapter 4

_**H**_**ey my good friends lnb1221 here again! Thank you Like A Firework for basically writing this chapter! I promise that as long ideas are coming in I will keep publishing! **

_Name: __**Taylor Alison Swift**_

_Date of Birth: __**December 13, 1989**_

_Place of Birth: __**Reading, Pennsylvania, United States **_

_Mom: __**Andrea Swift**_

_Dad: __**Apollo**_

_Siblings: __**Austin Swift (maternal brother)**_

_Abilities: __**Great singer, songwriter, poet, and actress**_

_Camp: __**Camp Half-Blood**_

_Notes: __**Has won many highly accredited awards. Terrible at archery**_

_**_**Story**_**_

_Wow!_ I thought looking over the top of the hill, I was home. A lot had changed since the last time I had been here. There were more cabins and the campers looked happier. I walked down the hill and realized that even with all the changes the Big House looked the same. The same light-blue paint. The same old weather vane on top. And my favorite two people in the world Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle. Now I know you are thinking, "How could like Mr. D? He's soooo rude!" well, he is not rude, he is just misunderstood. He tries to be funny but, when it doesn't work, he plays stupid. I for one find him hilarious.

I walked further down the hill until I was directly in their line of vision, "Mr.D! Chiron!" I called starting run, I had missed these guys more than I would ever admit.

"Well, is it not our little prodigy?" (**A/N when Mr. D says prodigy it is pronounced** pro-di-jay)Mr. D said as I reached the porch. I was grinning from ear to ear and laughing. We all shared hugs. Then I started asking questions.

"Why are there more cabins?" they quickly explained that to me and I moved on to the next question.

I asked about thirty sumodd questions and I finally got to the last one, "How's Luke?" I had barely known Luke, but I still wanted to know about him. As soon as I asked I saw the smiles drain from their faces and the laughter drain from the air. It was as if the whole camp held its breath for a minute. I instantly realized that Luke was a forbidden subject and changed the subject, "When do we eat?" yeah ,that was a more appropriate subject and I watched as the smiles returned to their faces and the laughter returned to the air.

"Actually, Mr. D and I were about to head down to the pavililion." Chiron replied. I resolved to find out more about Luke later.

Walking down the hill I saw none other than Annabeth Chase,"Annie!" I called to her using her childhood nickname.

"Huh?" she asked turning around, "Oh my Gods! Taylor!" she yelled sprining toward me and engulfing me in a hug.

As we pulled apart I looked her up and down, she definatly not the ten year old girl I had known before. She was taller and had a grey streak in her hair and her eyes were as judgemental and calculating as ever,if not more, " Annie,you have grown so much!"

"Yeah, I uh guess I have, and please don't call me Annie anymore, I go by Annabeth." She told me as a guy walked up and started staring at me. _Great a crazy fan boy. _

"Your a-a-a-a-a..." he starmed , I figured I would help him out.

"Taylor Swift?" I finished.

"Yeah, big fan, BIG fan." he replied trying to act all cool and such, it wasn't working.

"Taylor, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Annie... I mean Annabeth told me putting an arm around the crazy fan boy.

"Cool." I replied with fake enthusiasm as we continued walking to the dining pavilion. When we reached it I scanned for the Hermes cabin since, alas, I was not claimed, "Where's the Hermes table?" I asked still skanning.

"Your a daughter Hermes?" Percy asked suprised.

"No, I'm not claimed yet." I told him looking down embarassed. There were alot of gasps and I looked up to say something like, "Yes, I'm Taylor Swift." , but that was not it. When I looked up there was a floating music note in the middle of a yellow, sparkly circle floating above my head.

"Your, claimed now." Percy shrugged.

Then as if on cue Chiron showed up, "Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood, Taylor Swift, daughter of Apollo."

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! I love it when people do those things so, keep doing what you do and review and tell me who want to see profiled next! : ) **

**-lnb1221**


	5. Chapter 5

_**H**_**ey peeps lnb1221 here again! I am on a role, if I do say so myself five chapters in one day? You can save your applause for later. (LOL)Thank you Chocolate and Carmel for writing this chapter! I have never seen the show she is talking about, it is called Katekto Hitmas Reborn, but if you have I am sure you will enjoy this chapter! Keep the ideas coming, please! **

_Name: __**Hibari Kyouya **_

_Date of Birth: __**May 5, 1991**_

_Place of Birth: __**Unknown**_

_Mom: __**Unknown**_

_Dad: __**Hachiman (Japanese God of war)**_

_Abilities: __**Battle Freak, always, always wins battles**_

_Camp: __**Camp Half-Blood Japan**_

**Thanks for everything! Keep doing what you do and review and tell me who want to see profiled next! : ) Also, please check out my other story **_"Daughter of Poseidon"_**! If you have already sent me an idea, I am working on it, I pinky sware and it will be up ASAP! **

**Thanks for everything -lnb1221**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! I have added a story to the Logan Lerman section and working on the others! Keep reading and reviewing and favoriting and everything else you do!**

**-lnb1221**


End file.
